Mon Nouve Enseignant
by Lightmaycry
Summary: (My New Teacher) Modern school AU, One Shot, Boys Love, Bahasa non-baku. Madame Hanji tidak dapat mengajar? Eren dan seluruh kelasnya pun penasaran, siapa yang akan menggantikan guru mata pelajaran Bahasa Perancis tersebut. Pairing : RivaillexEren (Riren) , Rated T for Languange. RnR?


For : aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013.

Hai Aphin :) Saya tidak tahu fanfic ku ini lulus kriteria atau tidak, tapi semoga anda puas dengan Rirenku disini :'D

Yak.. lagi-lagi post tengah malam... *makhluk malam*

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca ^_^

* * *

**Mon Nouve Enseignant**

(My New Teacher)

**Author's Warning : Bahasa Non-baku,**

**Modern school AU, One Shot, BL (?), Maybe Typo(s), Harsh words.**

* * *

"Ah! Sial!"

Eren mengutuk dirinya sendiri sambil berlari, tas di punggungnya menghambat kecepatan larinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, gerbang ditutup pukul setengah tujuh pagi dan arloji Eren sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat dua puluh lima menit. Tinggal satu belokan lagi menuju Sekolah menengah atas Shiganshina.

Peraturan disana sangat ketat, dan yang paling ketat adalah TIDAK BOLEH TERLAMBAT. Murid yang terlambat datang otomatis akan dipulangkan walau telat SATU detikpun, lumayan kan? Kapan lagi coba, diliburkan sendiri oleh pihak sekolah?

Tapi Eren Jaeger ini berbeda, rekor terlambatnya masih bersih-sebersih kepala pak Pixis, guru Matematika disana. Belum lagi Eren itu anak yang ajaib, padahal belajar juga jarang, suka main Game ditengah pelajaran dan penampilannya sedikit berantakan, tapi nilai ujiannya selalu diatas delapan dan sembilan, jadi bisa dibilang Eren itu murid yang pintar. _Well_—memang tidak bagi semua pelajaran, ada satu pelajaran yang membuat Eren frustasi berat, pelajaran yang membuat nilai rata-rata rapornya gagal mendapat sembilan.

_Satu menit lagi_.

Arloji Eren mulai menghitung mundur, ia dapat melihat segerombolan murid-murid bernasib sama dengannya berhamburan memasuki gerbang sekolah yang sudah hampir tertutup. Eren menambahkan tenaga pada kakinya, ia memacu kecepatan larinya.

BRAKK…

_Selamat…_

_Lagi-lagi catatan absennya selamat…_

Gerbang itu ditutup tepat saat Eren melewatinya, satpam penjaga gerbang melihat Eren jengkel. Satpam yang satu ini hobi sekali melihat murid-murid terlambat, satpam yang bernama Shadis itu sudah seperti stopwatch, beruntung Eren menyamakan detik, menit, dan jam di pos jaganya dengan arlojinya.

"Hoo.. tumben sekali Jaeger," kata Shadis.

Eren masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah tidak karuan.

"Hahh..hah..hah… Iya pak, macet parah di perempatan Rose," jawab Eren. Shadis hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala gundulnya yang licin-selicin kepala pak Pixis, mereka itu punya gaya rambut yang sama, sama-sama _shiny._

Eren terlonjak, _sial.._ dia melupakan sesuatu. Eren pun segera kabur dan berlari ke kelasnya, dia hampir lupa pelajaran pertama adalah Bahasa Perancis. Itu berarti kelas Madame Hanji dan jika dia masuk setelah Madame duduk di kursinya, maka….

"Matilah aku.." batin Eren.

.

.

.

Sekarang Eren telah berada di depan kelasnya, kelas XII A 1. Pintu kelasnya sudah ditutup rapat, tapi ia masih mendengar kegaduhan dari sana. Aneh sekali, karena suasana kelas saat pelajaran Madame Hanji pasti akan tenang dan sunyi, itu berarti hanya ada satu hal.

GREK..

Daun pintu kelas terbuka, Eren pun masuk kedalam dan mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya masih berkeliaran dimana-mana, dan meja guru masih kosong.

"Oooh.."

"PUJI TUHAN!" seru batin Eren, rasanya seperti habis menemukan duit 50 ribu didalam Chiki seribuan.

"Eren!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk di barisan kedua di depan meja guru.

Eren menghampiri anak itu, menaruh tas di meja kosong sebelahnya, dan segera mendaratkan bokongnya ke kursi.

"Tumben telat," celetuk bocah pirang disebelahnya.

"Hah.. Armin… kau tidak tahu perjuanganku berlari dari perempatan Rose ke sini," jawab Eren sambil menyeka keringatnya hasil berolahraga pagi tadi.

"Kau beruntung Madame tidak hadir," kata Armin.

Eren menegakkan badannya, "Eh?! Jadi dia beneran tidak hadir?!" seru Eren.

"Yah-kan kemarin beliau baru melahirkan, jadi dia cuti melahirkan.. kabarnya akan ada guru pengganti sih." Armin pun melanjutkan membaca novel yang dipegangnya.

"Guru pengganti .. Semoga saja, gurunya tidak _freak_ seperti Madame," kata Eren, yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari Armin.

Mumpung tidak ada guru-Eren baru saja mau mengeluarkan PSP nya namun tak lama, pintu kelas terbuka.

Seisi kelas pun panik, dan murid-muridnya langsung berhamburan ke meja mereka masing-masing. Armin segera menyimpan novel yang dibacanya sedangkan Eren sibuk merapikan dasi dan kemejanya yang berantakan.

.

.

.

"Bonjour."

Pria berambut hitam itu menyapa singkat, aksen Perancis nya terdengar begitu kental. Tubuhnya termasuk pendek bagi seorang pria dewasa, _sangat pendek_ tepatnya. Tapi ia cukup tampan menurut Eren, yah.. dibandingkan guru-guru di sekolahnya ini.

"Bonjour," sahut seisi kelas, dan Eren menjawabnya dengan malas.

Ya.. Pelajaran Perancis bagaikan bom di rapornya.

Entah karena otaknya menolak mempelajari bahasa tersebut atau karena Eren yang selalu panas-dingin di kelas Madame Hanji. Ia paling benci mata pelajaran tersebut, apalagi sekarang ia sudah menginjak kelas 12. Awalnya pelajaran itu mudah, Eren sempat menyukainya di awal masuk sekolah, tapi sekarang.. _persetan_ dengan verba-verba Perancis yang ribetnya minta ampun. Membuka kamus pun, Eren sudah merasa mual. Eren berkomat-kamit, berdoa dalam hati, berharap guru pengganti kali ini akan super baik, lebih normal dan tidak _pelit nilai._

"Madame Hanji tidak akan hadir dikelas selama beberapa bulan karena beliau sudah mengambil cuti melahirkan." Pria itu baru saja mulai bicara dan ia sudah disambut sorak-sorai bahagia seisi kelas.

Diajari Madame Hanji itu sudah seperti kelas militer, benar-benar gila, rasanya sangat senang bisa lepas untuk beberapa bulan dari guru itu. Tapi herannya semua murid selalu mengerti diajarinya dan mendapat nilai yang lumayan, entah kenapa hanya Eren yang selalu mendapat nilai dibawah rata-rata.

BRAKK..

Seluruh kelas seketika hening.

Pria itu membanting buku absen ke mejanya, dan menatapi seisi kelas dengan tajam. Ia memperhatikan mata setiap murid, menunggu ada yang berani bicara lagi di depannya.

Pria itu pun melajutkan perkataannya.

"Karena hal tersebut, mulai hari ini saya yang akan mengajarkan mata pelajaran Bahasa Perancis sampai beliau dapat mengajar kembali. Perkenalkan nama saya Rivaille, Monsieur Rivaille."

Oke, Guru pengganti Madame Hanji ini ternyata lebih _killer_ dibandingkannya. Walau guru baru itu hanya setinggi kira-kira 160 cm, tapi otot lengannya terlihat besar, dan ekspresinya juga menakutkan.

Eren lagi-lagi mengutuki dirinya, betapa sialnya ia mendapat guru pengganti yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Madame Hanji.

"Sekarang keluarkan buku kalian dan buka halaman 64, hafalkan kosa kata dalam halaman tersebut beserta artinya. Yang menghafal dibawah 20 kosa kata akan mendapat hukuman," ujar Rivaille yang membuat seluruh kelas membatin.

"_Shit…"_

.

.

.

"…à bientôt artinya sampai jumpa, Bienvenue artinya selamat datang." Jean baru saja mensetorkan seluruh hafalannya, total 35 kosa kata yang membuat seisi kelas manggut-manggut.

"_Jelas saja, Jean memang berdarah Perancis," pinta seluruh kelas dalam hati._

"Hm.. tidak buruk, selanjutnya Armin Arlert!" seru Rivaille dari singgasananya seakan memanggil budak.

Eren langsung panik, setelah giliran Armin selesai itu berarti gilirannya karena Monsieur Rivaille memilih sesuai letak tempat duduk.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" rutuknya dalam hati.

Eren melafalkan satu persatu kosa kata dan artinya di dalam hati, tapi hanya beberapa yang menempel di memorinya . Aksen Perancisnya sangat buruk, Madame Hanji selalu menertawakannya setiap ia menyuruh salah satu murid untuk membaca di depan kelas dan Eren pasti akan selalu kena.

"Eren Jaeger!" panggil Rivaille. Eren baru sadar Armin sudah kembali ke kursinya, ia segera menutup bukunya dan maju ke meja guru.

"Eer.. Saya Eren Jaeger, Monsieur," sapa Eren basa-basi.

Rivaille meletakkan sikutnya ke meja dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya, menatap Eren lekat-lekat. Eren nampak risih dengan posisi duduk Rivaille, ia menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan gurunya tersebut.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Eren Jaeger."Mata Rivaille menelusuri sosok Eren dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, sampai di bagian itu… ia pun menyeringai kecil.

Rivaille mengarahkan penggaris besi yang ia pegang kearah pinggang Eren. Menunjuk-nunjuk bagian depan kemeja Eren yang menyembul keluar dari celananya.

"Apa ini? Kau seharusnya tahu peraturan seragam sekolah, semua kemeja harus dimasukkan. Kau mau kuberikan nilai sikap C ?," pinta Rivaille yang sukses membuat Eren kelabakan dan buru-buru memasukkan kemejanya kedalam celana dan merapikan letaknya.

Seluruh kelas hening, takut mereka yang akan kena hukum jika mereka berbuat macam-macam. Sedangkan Connie dan Reiner diam-diam membetulkan kemeja mereka yang lebih berantakan.

Eren mematung di depan kelas, melihat penggaris besi panjang yang di pegang gurunya itu membuatnya membisu. Satu nilai sikap C di rapor berarti, ia terancam tidak lulus, dan semua hanya karena kemeja sialnya.

"Kali ini kumaafkan, tapi menghadap lah ke belakang," perintah Rivaille.

Eren yang lega karena nilai sikapnya masih bisa diselamatkan langsung memutar badannya, membelakangi gurunya tersebut.

Tapi keringat panas dingin Eren mulai keluar, ia penasaran dengan hukuman guru barunya ini. Ia melirik teman-teman sekelasnya yang hanya bisa memberikan tatapan, "_Semangat Eren!". _Demi Titan di Anime yang pernah Eren tonton, ia ingin sekali Madame Hanji kembali.

Rivaille bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Eren, guru yang tingginya hanya sepundak Eren tersebut menyentuh bagian pinggang belakangnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Sontak seluruh kelas menonton dengan tatapan mata penasaran. _Masa sih, guru ini…..?_

Eren bisa merasakan tangan gurunya itu meraba belakangnya, di sekitar ikat pinggangnya.

Jemari Rivaille menelusup ke celana Eren dan menarik ujung kemejanya keluar. Eren hanya komat-kamit berdoa dirinya tidak akan kehilangan status perjakanya di depan kelas. Seluruh kelas benar-benar hening, tidak sanggup menonton adegan janggal dihadapan mereka tersebut.

Tapi otak mesum mereka seketika berhenti saat melihat Rivaille mengeluarkan bolpoin nya dan menuliskan sesuatu di bagian bawah kemeja Eren.

Rivaille hanya menandatangani kemeja Eren, itu saja.

"Mon-monsieur… kemeja saya…" Eren mutar kepalanya kebelakang mencoba melihat coretan tanda nama gurunya yang tercetak jelas di kemejanya.

"Sekali lagi kulihat kemejamu keluar, akan benar-benar kuberikan nilai sikap C," kata Rivaille lalu ia kembali ke kursinya.

Seluruh kelas dan Eren langsung bersyukur di dalam hati, mengetahui guru pengganti mereka ternyata tidak _belok._

"Sekarang setor hafalanmu."

Eren langsung panik, ia hampir melupakan alasan ia maju ke depan kelas.

"Ah.. ah.. Oui!" sahut Eren, ia pun mulai melafalkan kosa kata bahasa Perancis yang barusan dihafalnya.

"….. _Pardon_ artinya maaf, E..eto.. _Salut_ artinya hai… lalu.." Eren mulai diam dan mengingat kembali kosa kata di bukunya, padahal ia baru melafalkan lima kosa kata yang semuanya pendek-pendek.

Rivaille mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoinnya ke meja, menunggu murid nya yang satu itu meneruskan hafalannya. Ia menatapi mata Eren yang beriris hijau penuh rasa panik tersebut.

"Lama," kata Rivaille

Bertambah panik, Eren langsung melirik Armin diam-diam. Berharap sahabatnya yang satu itu mau membantunya, tapi Armin hanya menggeleng-geleng. Mata Rivaille ternyata tidak hanya memperhatikannya tapi juga seluruh kelas.

"Kenapa dengan Arlert, Jaeger?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ah, tidak ada apa apa, Monsieur!" seru Eren panik.

"Dalam sepuluh detik, jika hafalanmu tidak mencapai 20 akan kuberi hukuman."

GLEK

HABISLAH DIA..

"10—9-8-7.." Rivaille mulai menghitung mundur.

"Ah! Merci artinya terima kasih!"

Selamat! Eren dapat Pop Mie! Akhirnya ia berhasil mengingat sebuah kosa kata.

"14 kosa kata lagi, 6—5—4-.." ujar Rivaille.

Eren kembali sadar dengan kenyataan, masih 14 kosa kata lagi, dan otaknya sekarang benar-benar kosong.

"3—2-"

_Ah sudahlah…_

"_-1."_

_Hai hukuman.._

_._

_._

_._

KRING KRING KRING

Bel tanda pelajaran terakhir selesai, bagi semua murid waktu ini adalah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Begitu pula menurut Eren, saat keluar kelas Eren merasa seperti ada Backsound lagu "Jiyuu No Tsubasa"-nya Linked Horizon terputar di kepalanya.

Sayangnya, lagu itu tidak terputar di kepalanya hari ini.

Eren merasa seperti diikuti awan mendung yang menyambarkan petir di atas kepalanya. Ia harus memenuhi hukumannya di ruang guru…. bersama Monsieur Rivaille. Dan lebih naas nya lagi, hanya dia yang kena hukuman, HANYA EREN SEORANG.

Berkat Eren yang diceramahi cukup lama oleh Rivaille, teman-teman sekelasnya punya waktu lebih untuk menghafal. _Sial.._ Hari itu bagaikan hari terburuknya Eren, belum lagi ia harus menyetor 50 kosa kata minggu depan sebagai bagian dari hukuman awalnya.

"Hukuman awal… Ha ha ha…" pinta hati Eren.

.

.

.

Ruang guru sudah sangat sepi, di pojok ruangan terlihat Sir Irvin Smith, guru Bahasa Inggrisnya yang nampak sibuk sedang menilai tugas-tugas murid. Dan satu guru lain yang tersisa adalah guru Bahasa Perancisnya yang baru, sedang menyeruput minuman yang ada di cangkirnya.

Biasanya pada jam pulang sekolah, guru-guru masih terlihat mondar-mandir di ruangan ini. Tapi hari ini kebanyakan dari mereka pergi menjenguk Madame Hanji, dan sisanya sudah kembali ke rumah.

Eren mengetuk pelan daun pintu ruang guru yang sudah terbuka, sengaja membuat Rivaille menyadari keberadaannya disana.

"Ah, Jaeger—kemari." Rivaille mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bangku kosong yang tersedia di depan mejanya.

Eren pun menuruti Rivaille, ia menghampiri gurunya itu dan duduk di kursi kosong yang sudah disiapkannya.

Rivaille meneguk tegukan terakhir isi cangkirnya perlahan, dan meletakkan cangkir kosong itu di atas meja. Eren malah menundukkan kepalanya, menerka-nerka apa hukuman gurunya tersebut.

"Hanji menceritakan banyak tentangmu," Gurunya itu mulai angkat bicara.

"E-eh? Madame membicarakanku? Tunggu.. anda mengenal Madame?" Eren akhirnya menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap gurunya tersebut.

Rivaille menumpu dagunya pada tangan kirinya yang diletakkan di atas meja, dan tangan kanan Rivaille memain-mainkan ujung Cravat yang terikat di lehernya. Bola mata hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan iris hijau Eren.

"Tentu saja, dia itu teman kuliahku. Hanji bilang kau murid yang menarik."

Eren mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya, _menarik..?_

"Menurut Hanji, kau itu anak yang kelewat polos, jadi ia suka mengerjaimu. Ia sebenarnya lumayan sedih melihat nilaimu yang jelek hanya dipelajarannya."

"Eh.. itu.. aku tidak tahu, tapi kelemahanku memang pada pelajaran Bahasa Perancis."

Lagi-lagi tercipta seringai kecil di bibir Rivaille, tidak kelihatan oleh Eren karena Rivaille menutupi mulutnya dengan ujung jemarinya.

"Hmm… kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu padaku menggunakan Bahasa Perancis. Lengkap dengan tempat tinggal, tanggal lahir, dan hobi," kata Rivaille yang sukses membuat Eren mangap.

Eren memutar otaknya, _Jangan panik Eren.. ini hanya perkenalan, sudah kau lakukan sejak kelas 1 SMA_, pikir Eren.

"Jika kau salah atau bohong, aku akan menciummu Eren."

WAT..

Apa Eren tak salah dengar?

Apa Monsieur Rivaille tidak salah bicara?

Barusan Eren mendengar kata 'Cium' dari bibir guru barunya itu, apa cuma sekedar halusinasi?

"Monsieur.. sepertinya saya salah dengar, tadi anda bilang-"

"Aku akan menciummu kalau kau salah. Kau tidak salah dengar, Jaeger." Rivaille memotong perkataannya yang membuat sebuah roket bom meledak di otak Eren.

WAT DA HELL..

Apa jangan-jangan ini hukumannya?

"Ayo, mulai perkenalkan dirimu."

Eren pun merangkai kata-kata di otaknya, ia yakin kalimatnya benar kali ini.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Rivaille. Je m'appelle Eren Jaeger, Je suis Allemagne, J'ai a 15 ans. J'habite a Wall Maria, Je suis nee le 30 Mars, J'aime jouer jeu et regarder film et anime."

Eren menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri, walau dengan aksen Perancis yang berantakan dan kosa kata yang minim sekali ia yakin kalimatnya sudah benar.

"Tidak buruk.. tapi perbaiki pelafalanmu," ujar Rivaille.

Eren menghela nafas lega, _aku bebas dari ciuman.._

"Nah, tentang hukumanmu.." Rivaille bangkit dari kursinya dan mengitari mejanya, menghampiri Eren.

_WAT, JADI HUKUMANNYA BUKAN YANG TADI.._

Rivaille yang sudah berdiri di belakang Eren, menepuk pundak Eren pelan, menaruh kedua tangannya disana. Debaran jantung Eren mulai tidak karuan, sepertinya… gurunya ini suka sekali dengan _skinship, _mengingat cara Rivaille meraba pinggang Eren tadi pagi.

Eren menoleh ke pojok ruangan dan ia mendapati Sir Irvin sudah tidak lagi ada disana, sepertinya dia sudah pulang. Dan itu berarti, tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan tersebut. Eren tidak berani menoleh ke samping maupun ke belakang, ia hanya berani menatap ke depan.

"Monsieur, kalau boleh tahu, apa hukumanku?" tanya Eren ragu.

"Hmm.. kau mau tahu?" bisik Rivaille tepat di telinga Eren, membuat Eren sedikit merinding karena suara Bass rendah dan hembusan nafasnya. Jantung Eren tambah berdegup kencang, ia tidak tahan merasakan hembusan nafas gurunya tersebut. Kenapa ia harus berdebar karena gurunya itu? Ini bukan hanya debaran karena gugup. Padahal ia yakin 100% dirinya itu lurus.. Ya.. lurus…

"Hanji juga bilang wajahmu yang memerah itu sangat menarik, aku jadi penasaran.."

_HELP…_

_ADA APA DENGAN GURUKU INI?_

_DAN KENAPA AKU BERDEBAR KARENANYA?_

"Sa-saya tidak mengerti maksud anda Monsieur." pinta Eren terbata-bata.

Eren mendengar Rivaille tertawa kecil, "Kau seharusnya dengar suara debaran jantungmu itu, ada apa Eren? Kau takut padaku?"

"_GLEK, PAIT—PAIT-PAI- PAIT," _Eren komat-kamit dalam hati.

"Tu es amusant, Eren."

Oh.. Rivaille mulai bicara dengan aksen Perancisnya yang terdengar super sexy bagi Eren, dan dia yakin artinya pasti berhubungan dengannya, secara Rivaille menyebutkan namanya.

"Mon-monsieur, saya tidak mengerti mak-maksud anda."

"Cari arti kalimatku tadi di kamus, jika dalam 15 detik kau tidak tahu. Aku akan menciummu," ujar Rivaille. Otak Eren kembali meledak, wajahnya langsung _poker face_ menanggapi perintah gurunya.

_Lagi-lagi cium.._

Eren dengan berat hati mengambil kamus di tasnya yang berada di belakang bangku, matanya kembali bertatapan dengan Rivaille yang menatapnya _seduktif..? _Cepat-cepat Eren mencari kamusnya tersebut lalu setelah menemukannya ia segera membalikkan badannya membelakangi Rivaille. Matanya langsung mencari-cari arti kata 'Amusant' yang Eren yakin itu adalah kata yang barusan diucap oleh Rivaille.

"5 detik lagi Eren."

Jemari Eren terus menelusuri halaman kamus dan BINGO, dia menemukannya.

"Lucu!" seru Eren.

"Tu es Amusant, artinya kamu lucu!" serunya lagi, Eren bersorak di dalam hati. _Tidak semudah itu menciumku, guru maho._

"Eren, Vou avez beau yeux. 10 detik."

Rivaille melontarkan pertanyaan lagi dan Eren sontak langsung mencari-cari kata itu di kamus. Walaupun Eren payah dalam Bahasa Perancis, ia tahu apa yang Rivaille katakan karena aksennya yang mudah dimengerti.

"3—2—" Lagi-lagi hitungan mundur Rivaille.

"Eren, kau punya mata yang indah," ujar Eren setelah membolak-balik kamusnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merinding ketika mengetahui arti dari perkataan Rivaille tersebut.

"Hmm.. Eren, vous pouvez partir maintenant, 15 detik," bisik Rivaille di telinga Eren, membuat Eren sempat membeku di tempat namun ia cepat-cepat menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi, kenapa gurunya itu tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya?

Eren langsung membuka kamusnya kembali, membolak-balik halamannya, mencari kosa kata yang terasa asing di telinganya.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang!" Eren berseru setelah mendapatkan kata terakhir yang ia temukan di kamus.

"Hm.. benar, hukumanmu sudah selesai," kata Rivaille. Gurunya itu sudah kembali ke kursinya, di hadapan Eren.

"Eh? Yang benar?! Sudah selesai?!"

"Jika kau melatih kosa kata dan pelafalanmu, aku yakin nilai rapormu tidak akan jelek, Eren. Cuma disitu kelemahanmu, sepertinya Hanji juga belum mengetahuinya." Rivaille lagi-lagi memanggil nama depannya dan membuat wajah sang pemilik nama memerah.

"_Argh.. kenapa aku harus tersipu mendengar nama depanku dipanggil olehnya?" _batin Eren.

"Oh, Ternyata Hanji benar."

Eren menatap mata Rivaille ragu-ragu, ia melihat guru barunya itu tersenyum kecil. Dan menurut Eren Rivaille itu_.._

"Wajah memerahmu itu menarik, manis sekali Eren," puji Rivaille.

"_Sh*t.. dia tampan sekali saat tersenyum.." _pikir Eren.

EH? BARUSAN IA PIKR RIVAILLE APA?

Batin Eren berkecamuk, perasaan macam apa yang tumbuh di hatinya sekarang?

"Mon-monsieur, kalau begitu.. saya pamit.."

Eren pun menarik tas miliknya ke punggung dan beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Tapi tangan itu menahan lengan Eren dan menariknya agar membuatnya sedikit menunduk, memaksanya untuk tetap di tempat.

"Kau tahu artinya _Je t'aime_, Eren?"

Lagi-lagi suara bass dan hembusan nafas itu menghampiri daun telinga Eren. Eren menoleh ke kanan, mendapati Rivaille ada di sampingnya, menatapinya lekat dengan tangan kiri Rivaille yang meraba tengkuknya.

Wajah Rivaille begitu dekat dengannya, hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang tajam, bibirnya yang tipis, bola matanya yang berwarna kelabu dan tulang rahangnya yang tegas. Eren dapat melihat itu semua lebih jelas dan lebih dekat, ternyata wajah gurunya ini begitu tampan dan… Eren menyukainya.

"Eh? Itu.. aku tidak tahu Monsieur," jawab Eren pelan. Padahal memang otaknya sedang tidak berjalan sekarang, akibat terpesona dengan bentuk wajah Rivaille.

Tapi tiba-tiba Rivaille mendorong Eren, menjauhi bocah tersebut dari dirinya.

"Minggu depan, beritahu aku apa artinya, Jaeger." Rivaille pun pergi meninggalkannya, gurunya itu mengambil beberapa arsip dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Eren memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya ada yang terdengar janggal dari kata-kata Rivaille barusan.

"_Jaeger…? Ia.. kembali memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku…" _batin Eren.

TUNGGU DULU..

Kenapa Eren kecewa dengan hal tersebut?!

.

.

THE END... ... ...?

* * *

Hai semua, **Light** kembali.

Ahahahahaha…. One shot gaje yang plotnya muncul tiba-tiba di kepala :'D

dan AKHIRNYA SAYA BIKIN ONESHOT *selalu ga pernah bikin one shot, dulu2*

JUJUR… ini fic BL pertama saya… jadi maklum kalo aneh ya :'D

tapi saya pengen banget ikutan challengenya Aphin, jadi aku persembahkan fic ini untukmu Aphin :] Semoga lulus kriterinya ya :D

Ngomong2 Guru yang kayak Rivaille itu beneran ada di sekolahku dan dia ngajar Bahasa Perancis juga, tapi dia cewek.. *yaa* dan pasti ga mesum kayak Rivaille *ketawa colossal*

Dan maaf kalo Bahasa Perancisnya ada yang salah, maklum saya juga remed ujiannya T_T

Dan last….

Mohon Review para Readers ya..? Di tunggu komentarnya kalian semua atas fic ini :D


End file.
